A Very Meowy Christmas
by PFTones3482
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, and Chat Noir is ready to make sure that the children of Paris get to enjoy it. Just a cute little one-shot.


**A Very Meowy Christmas**

 **I apawlogize in advance for all of the puns. They are not my strong suit lol.**

 **I don't own Miraculous Ladybug.**

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

It wasn't much of a surprise for the people of Paris to see Chat Noir out and about, flying from rooftop to rooftop and waving down at the people like he typically did. What was unusual, however, was the fact that it was Christmas Eve, and Ladybug was nowhere in sight.

Chat paid the curious onlookers no mind, merely extended his baton and used it to _chat_ apult himself (ha!) over a particularly large gap between two roofs and land gracefully in the snow covered park.

His eyes surveyed the untouched snow with a childlike glimmer, and those walking by on the cleared off sidewalks looked at the superhero in confusion, pausing in their hurried movements to watch him.

The cat knelt on the edge of the snowy expanse and dug his fingers into the snow, smiling at the cold feeling that spread across his hands. He dropped the snow back to the ground and reached behind him, sliding a small drawstring bag off of his back and rummaging through it.

Finally unable to stand the curiosity any longer, a single child broke away from his guardian, trotting across the icy surface to the hero, his feet slipping out from under him on a particularly slick patch.

Chat's hand moved without him even looking up, catching the boy before he hit the ground and pulling him gently to his side. The cat glanced up at him with a grin and reached into the bag in his hands, plucking out a single red Santa hat. "You want to lend me a paw?" he asked, a twinkle in his eyes.

The boy glanced backwards at his guardian, who just chuckled and waved a gentle hand at him to go on.

At the encouragement, Chat smiled and plopped the hat down on the boy's head, standing up and pouncing with all the likeness of a cat straight into the large expanse of snow, landing with a "Floomph!" that sent snow everywhere.

The boy giggled and followed him into the snow, his excitement making other children around the square move away from their own parents and babysitters to join them. No one stopped them, instead pulling out cell phones and cameras to document what was happening.

Chat Noir welcomed every child with a smile and another Santa hat, until the courtyard was filled with nearly a dozen bobbing red and white hats, all of them working together to form a massive snowman in the middle of the snowy area.

Chat helped the most with the bottom, leaning all of his weight against the massive ball of snow alongside three other children, his tail flicking madly behind him as they all struggled to get the ball into a good position.

The middle was created before Chat could offer his assistance, and he grinned as he watched several older teenagers, probably siblings of the children around him, move into the snow to help the kids lift it onto the first ball.

The head was on top much faster than it had taken to put the middle ball on, and Chat dug back into his bag to pull out yet another Santa hat and plop it on top of the snowman.

"Okay, guys, it's almost done. But I think it's missing something," the hero mused, rubbing his claws over his chin. "It's not nearly as _claw_ some as it could be."

The kids giggled good naturedly at the pun and ran back to the walkways, searching at the edges for various pebbles and rocks, a few others moving to the trees that surrounded the park to find branches for the arms.

"Only ones from the ground!" Chat called after them, laughing cheerfully when they all shot him a thumbs up.

Very slowly, a smiling face grew on the snowman's head, and "buttons" scattered their way down his middle and bottom. An icicle was produced from one of the park benches that acted as its nose, and the perfect branches were stuck into place on the torso.

Chat stepped back and tilted his head, hands on his hips as the kids surrounded him and surveyed the snowman as well. "It still doesn't seem done. What do you guys think?"

The children agreed wholeheartedly, and murmuring broke out amongst them as they tried to figure out what it was the snowman was missing.

"Would this do?"

Chat and the children turned around and squeals broke out at the sight of Ladybug standing there, a grin on her cheeks and a red and black spotted scarf stretched out to them in one hand. Word of Chat's antics had spread to the Ladyblog, and it wasn't long before the bug themed hero had gotten a call from a certain amateur reporter gushing about Chat Noir playing in the park with a bunch of children.

"That would do wonderfully, My Lady," Chat said with a large smile. "Would you care to do the honors?"

Ladybug giggled and stepped over to the snowman, tucking the scarf around where its neck would be, had it had one, and then she moved back to stand next to Chat and the children. "I think that just about does it, wouldn't you?"

"Absolutely _purr_ fect," Chat winked at her.

The kids laughed some more and Ladybug pushed at his shoulder fondly, shaking her head. "That deserves a _pun_ ishment."

Chat's eyebrows shot up in surprise, a grin dancing on his cheeks as he stepped away from the hero. "Should I be concerned?"

Ladybug bent over and scooped up a handful of snow, compacting it tightly into a ball that fit snugly into the palm of her hands. The kids shrieked and danced away from the duo, ducking behind one another and the snowman and watching with shining eyes as Ladybug advanced on Chat.

"Merry Christmas, Chat Noir," she chuckled, before full on pitching the snowball at him and hitting him dead in the chest.

Chat Noir's eyes sparkled and he leaned down to grab his own snow, a wicked smile on his face as he straightened up and bounced the ball up and down in his hand. Ladybug yelped out a laugh and darted away, Chat chasing her close behind and beckoning for the children to join in.

Eventually the whole group of children surrounded Chat with snowballs of their own, chasing Ladybug and filling the darkening air with giggles and shrieks as Chat finally managed to toss his snowball and nail her between her shoulder blades.

"Merry Christmas, My Lady!" he cheered, leaping out of the way as the kids started pelting their snowballs at one another and a full on snowball fight broke out.

He let them have their fun, eventually ducking out and moving to slowly pack up his bag, standing by the snowman and watching the children shriek and play with each other, the parents on the sidelines talking and taking as many pictures as possible despite the obvious chill in the air.

"That was really something, Chat," Ladybug murmured beside him, draping an arm on his shoulder and leaning against him.

He smiled and ducked his head, his face warm. "Yeah, well…I wanted to have a little fun, spread some Christmas cheer. You know?"

She grinned at him and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. "I sure do," she agreed, shaking her head. "It will certainly be a… _Meowy_ Christmas."

Chat burst into laughter, pulled the last Santa hat from his bag, stuck it onto Ladybug's head despite her giggling protests, and the two heroes stood back and watched the festivities happen as the Christmas lights flickered on across the park and bathed them all in multi colored light.

He couldn't picture a better way to spend Christmas Eve.

* * *

 **Meowy Christmas to all of my followers, and a very Merry Christmas to a very special little boy that I know really adores Chat Noir.**


End file.
